Home is where the heart is
by bltsandwich9
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if One Piece was just a rpg that you would play on your computer? The straw hat crew members never met in real life, and just met from playing this game? Oh and to top it all off Luffy is actually a girl but because her hand slipped while making her character she has a male avatar so all her online friends think she's actually a male..
1. Chapter 1

A raven haired girl with a straw hat, blue jeans that went to her knees and a red t-shirt was skipping home, humming a tune with a bag slung across her back. The people in the town smiled, waved or said hello to the young girl.

When the girl known as Luffy arrived at her home, which was a white two story house on the outskirts of the town, she ran up the stairs after closing the front door and yelling 'I'm home'.

Then she ran into her bedroom and jumped into her chair located in front of a desk shortly after discarding her bag by flinging it across the room where it landed on her bed. She pressed a button to boot up her computer, she logged in and clicked on an icon which said 'One Piece', which opened a tab where you had to enter a username and password.

She entered her details and waited for the game to load. When the game opened. up she was on a ship, all her crew was online too! How lucky was that?

"Hey guys!" I said happily waving at them all and bouncing around. "Strawhat? You're not usually on at this time." Three-Sword-Style muttered, but I could tell he was happy that I was on.

"Hey!" Tangerines-and-Money said and smiled. "Dumb Mosshead! Be happy he's on!" I-Love-Cooking said and then a fight broke out between the chef and the firstmate. "

"What's up SUPERR captain?" Cyborg22 asked as he leaned to the side and put his hands together.

"Strawhat!" BlueNosedDoctor exclaimed happily grinning at the said person.

"I the great Captain Sniper says hello!" Sniper-King said confidently putting on leg on a box that appeared out of nowhere, BlueNosedDoctor's and Strawhat's eye's sparkled at his actions, they both cheered.

"Let me play a song to welcome our wonderful captain! Yohohoho!" Afros._.Are._.Life said as he brought out his violin and began to play 'Bink's Brew'.

"Hello." Archeologist smiled mysteriously like she always did. Strawhat gasped and then grinned an ear to ear grin, "Everyone's on!"

Brook began to sing a different song, "For the first time in foreve-" Tangerines-and-Money cut him off "NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT SONG."

BlueNosedDoctor giggled at this. "FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH THE WITCH! ANYTHING BUT THAT SONG!" Three-Sword-Style exclaimed after her putting his hands on his swords to show he wouldn't hesitate to cut down brook if he dared to play anymore of the horrible music.

"YEAH! I AGREE WITH THE DUMB MOSSHEAD! FROZEN. IS. POISON!" I-Love-Cooking yelled. "What song?" Cyborg22 asked, "I've never heard this one before."

"You've never seen 'Frozen' before?" Archeologist asked. "Nah." Cyborg said, "If I haven't seen it it means that it isn't SUPEER enough."

"Frozen is this Disney movie that came out in around 2013." Sniper-King explained to Cyborg.

"I don't like Frozen, but you gotta admit, Olaf is fabulous." Tangerines-and-Money said nodded her head.

"True." Three-Sword-Style agreed. "I agree with anything you say Tangerine-swann~" I-Love-Cooking said.

Strawhat had been silent throughout this whole conversation until she exclaimed, "FROZEN IS FREAKING FABULOUS GUYS WHAT YOU ON ABOUT?"

"wHAT" Three-Sword-Style almost shouted as he fell to the ground in shock, "I KNEW YOU WERE CRAZY BUT WHAT"

"It's not that bad.." BlueNosedDoctor said trying to comfort Strawhat. "Hmm... I'm going to have to watch this SUPER 'Frozen' and see what you guys are on about." Cyborg22 said.

Strawhat shrugged, "Anyway, Cooking!" "What?" I-Love-Cooking asked. "It's almost dinner time! I want meat!" Strawhat exclaimed hopping around in excitement.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Dinner's cooking and should be almost ready. I'll go check on it." I-Love-Cooking said.

Three-Sword-Style blinked then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What did you mean by 'For the first time in forever' though?"

"Well," The-Best-Sniper informed, "All of us are like never on at the same time..."

"Yeah.. that's true.. This is the first time in awhile we've all been online." Three-Sword-Style replied.

"Enough talk about that, We're all on now, right?" Strawhat grinned. "Yeah that's SUPER right!" Cyborg22 exclaimed.

Before any more could be said I-Love-Cooking called them all, "Dinner's ready! Tangerine-swan, Archeologist-chwan! and the rest of you idiots too."

Luffy smiled at her computer screen. Even though she didn't know any of these guys in real life, it was nice to know people like them. They were all so.. cool. She felt so lucky to have met them.

The strawhat crew made their way into the kitchen and began to cook the delicious meal their amazing chef had prepared for them.

"So guys.." Tangerine-and-Money started," You know how we've known eachother for a long time now.."

"Mhm Tangerine-swan." I-Love-Cooking said showing he was listening. "Yeah?" Strawhat asked.

"Oh I think I know what you're saying." Archeologist said. "Well... want to properly introduce ourselves? You know like.." Tangerines-and-Money trailed off rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh!" Strawhat exclaimed, "Like how we would introduce ourselves in real life?"

"Yeah..." Tangerines-and-Money nodded. "I've been thinking about that too actually." BlueNosedDoctor nodded. "That would be SUPER!" Cyborg22 said.

"Doesn't sound too bad." Three-Sword-Style smirked. "Great idea Tangerine-swan~" I-Love-Cooking said. "I have no problems with it." Archeologist smiled.

"I don't mind either I guess..." Sniper-King said timidly. "Let's do it then, Yohoho!" Afros._.Are._.Life said.

"That would be cool!" Strawhat exclaimed standing up and grinning an ear to ear grin. "So.. Who wants to go first?" Tangerines-and-Money asked.

"I will!" Straw-hat grinned, "My name is-" in chat the message 'Strawhat has been disconnected from the game' appeared. "Well.." Three-Swords-Style said.

"His wifi probably stopped working while he was mid sentence or something stupid like that." I-Love-Cooking said shaking his head.

"Then.. while we're waiting I'll go next. My name is Zoro and I'm 19, almost 20." Three-Sword-Style introduced himself, or well Zoro introduced himself.

"NO WAY!" I-Love-Cooking yelled. "Is something wrong cooking?" Archeologist questioned. "HOW CAN THAT IDIOT BE OLDER THAN ME?! IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!" I-Love-Cooking exclaimed.

"Wait I am?" HAHA SUCKER IN YOUR FACE!" Three-Sword-Style taunted. "Argue later guys." Tangerines-and-Money sighed.

"Okay Tangerine-swan~ I'll go next. My name is Sanji and I just turned 19 recently."

"No way" Cyborg22 gasped. "What is it now?" Tangerines-and-Money sighed. "There's this SUPER fancy restaurant called the Baratie, and I think my brother mentioned something about one of the best chefs that work there are called Sanji.."

"Oh, I've ate there before, It was certainly delicious." Archeologist smiled. "Archeologist-chwan, You've eaten there before?" Sanji asked. "Yeah, it was around a year ago." she replied.

"Wait, Sanji's cooking in real life? I'd love to try that!" BlueNosedDoctor said his voice full of excitement. "Same! It always looks so nice in the game, I've always wanted to try it in real life." Sniper-King agreed.

"Umm... My name is Chopper and Im 15.." BlueNosedDoctor stuttered. "Nice to meet you Chopper! I'm Brook and I'm 24! Yohoho!"

Robin looked slightly surprised,"I thought I'd be the oldest," she chuckled, "My name's Robin and I am 23."

"SUPEER! I'm Franky and I'm 22." Tangerines-and-Money laughed, "Your name legit says your age."

"Franky, I have a question." Chopper asked. "What is it SUPERR doctor?" Franky asked. "Are you actually a cyborg in real life?"

"Nah, but I'd like to be one!" Cyborg said, "Or am I one..?" Chopper giggled while Sniper-King asked, "Are you..?"

"You'll SUPPER never know, Bahaha." Franky said. "Anyway," Sniper-King cleared his throat and did one of his heroic poses that he did while telling his lies- I mean amazing tales of true adventures, "I am the great captain Usopp and I just turned 18!"

"Usopp, Are you the best sniper in real life?" Chopper asked and tilted his head. "Duh! I the great Captain Usopp, Is the best at sniping in real life and in game!" Usopp replies and does another heroic pose.

Chopper's eyes sparkle as he yells, "AWESOME!" Sanji fake coughs and mutters, "and the best liar in real life," and fake coughs again.

"For once I agree with you curly brow." Zoro nodded. "HEY!" Usopp said in an offended tone.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Nami and I'm 18." Tangerines-and-Money said. "So everyone's introduced themselves except Strawhat..." Zoro said.

"Nami-chwan, such a beautiful namee~" Sanji complimented. "Thank you Sanji" Nami smiled.

"So where's Strawhat?" Usopp questioned. "When he logs out he usually logs back in pretty quickly.. It's been around a half an hour now.." Cyborg22 said.

Luffy was about to finish typing her sentence when her screen went black. "Ehhh?!" She exclaimed looking around. "Sabooo!" She whined as she spotted a curly blonde haired boy with her computer plug in hand.

"Lu, you've been playing too much One Piece lately, I'm worried about your health. Even if you don't see it, Trafalgar-san and Eustass-san are worried about your health too." The blonde known as Sabo said in a concerned tone and sighed. "But I was about to tell my crew my real name!" She said and pouted while using her secret technique: the ultimate puppy dog eyes.

Sabo looked away quickly so he wouldn't be influenced by her ultimate secret technique and said "Luffy you never know who the people you meet online could be like in real life! It's dangerous." Sabo said scolding her slighting while still averting his gaze so he wouldn't fall prey to her secret technique.

Luffy gave up and said "But I've known them for a couple of months know.. And I trust them, plus I could ask them to Skype and you could see their faces and listen to like a minute of our conversation so you'll believe me when I say they're good people." "Not that I want you to though.." She muttered after.

"..we'll see but anyway Dad has to go on a business trip and he's taking us along with him. It's in someplace in Japan I think he said." Sabo said. "wHATT?! But my friends will be wondering why I just logged out and didn't come back on for a week!" Luffy complained. Sabo sighed, "I'm sure they'll understand when you come back on in a week."

"Can't I log in real quick right now and just tell them?" Luffy suggested hopefully. "Sorry Lu, but no. You've got to pack right now because we are leaving at four to drive to the airport, the nearest one is a couple of hours away so we gotta pack now." Sabo said and turned around to leave the room so he could pack his own bags.

"Why didn't Dad tell us about this sooner?" Luffy whined. "He forgot apparently." Was the last thing Sabo said before leaving the room so Luffy could pack her bags.

Luffy sighed and got her suitcase from underneath her bed and started packing. She was hoping her friends didn't think that she didn't want to tell them her name, because she did but just her dumb dad having to go on a business trip when she was about to properly introduce herself to her friends.

Luffy sighed as she looked out the window of the car. She wanted to bring her laptop but Sabo forced her to leave it at home because he said she needed a break. Pfft Break? What? She only played it for like 10 hours a day. She didn't need a break.

Okay Okay.. maybe she needed a little break.

She feels bad for not hanging out with Traffy and Kiddo lately though, she's got really into One Piece and hasn't really been doing anything else besides homework and school.

Believe it or not she actually really cares about her grades. Why? She doesn't really know, she just does for some weird reason. Even though she doesn't show it she's pretty smart, the top of a lot of her classes.

She took her phone out and opened the chat room with her two best friends.

* * *

Luffy: Hey, Traffy~? Kiddooo~? Are any of you guys on? :D

Kidd: I said to call me Kid :v and Yeah I'm here.

Law: Its Tra-fal-gar Law.. can you at least spell it right please?

Luffy: Nah~ Traffy is a way more fab name. 3

Law: Why did I even ask in the first place.. ;-;

Kidd: idk cause you're dumb?

Law: ..those are fighting words ketchup head.

Kidd: Wanna go ?

Luffy: GUYSYSYYSYYSYSYSYSYS STAPH FIGHTING NOW OR I WILL DESTROY YOU UEHFUWIFBWJWBFUUWIFBUK

Kidd: Sorry we won't do it again, Please spare my life

Law: I apologise, we won't do it again please don't kill me

Luffy: Ok. so I've been playing One Piece a lot lately and..

Law: You shouldn't play it so much Luffy-ya... I'm worried about your health.

Kidd: For once I agree with . -w-

Luffy: ;-; I know.. Mah dad's going on a trip to Europe so he brought me and Sabo along with him and I have no laptop so I can't play it.. You guys can stop worrying about my health. Ty for the concern tho :D

Luffy: Oh yeah, I'll spam you with pics of things that I think are cool from the Europe! :DD

Law: Nahh! You don't need to.. plsdontpls

Kidd: Y-Yeah! Just enjoy your time there!

Luffy: Aww! I will :D and I will send you guys pictures :)

Kidd: oh no..

Law: rip my phone. died of too much spam.

Luffy: xD

Kidd: The last time you went on a trip I had to replace my phone because it broke because you spammed it with so many pictures. ._.

Luffy: hehe.. sorry?

Law: you should've turned notifications off then ketchup head.

Kidd: stfu bread-hater

Luffy: Guys don't fight D: or i will personally come and deal with you two myself.

Law: Yes Ma'am ;;

Kidd: Yes Ma'am.

Luffy: Good. :

Law: I forgot to ask where in Europe are you going too?

Luffy: Uh.. I think it was... Japan?

Kidd: Luffy.

Luffy: Wut?

Kidd: Japan isn't in Europe.

Luffy: IT ISN'T?!

Law: ...i seriously don't understand how you're so bad at geography when your the best at every other subject.

Luffy: i dunno. I just don't like geography. Its boring.

Luffy: Oh I'm at the airport, I'll see you guys later!

Kidd: Bye.

Law: See you.

* * *

Luffy turned off her phone as the car she was currently riding in stopped in front of an airport. She grabbed one of her bags and hopped out of the car, Sabo came out shortly after carrying all his bags and the rest of Luffy's bag.

"Seriously L-Luffy.." Sabo panted, "You need to learn to carry your own bags." "Nahh!" She exclaimed and winked at him while making a peace sign. He sighed and gave up because he knew it was no use arguing with her.

Their dad came out of the car a few seconds later and told their driver he could return the car home. Luffy and Sabo's father was a tall man with black hair the same colour as Luffys. He had a red tattoo over one of his eyes. He was pretty laid back and easy going most of the time.

Luffy, Sabo and their father walked inside the airport and waited inline to board their plane. When they finally got onto the plane it took ages to take off.

 _\- Le magical timeskip brought to you by Zoro's fab grass coloured hair -_

Luffy jumped off the plane as soon as it landed and was safe to get out. "That trip was so longg!" she whined, " I was bored."

"We're going to be meeting an old friend," Luffy and Sabo's Dad said, "He has a son about your age and a daughter that's a bit older than you, so you won't be bored once we arrive at his house" "Huh? I thought you were going on a business trip." Luffy said and tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes I am, But we're going to be staying with my friend." "Oh! That makes sense! I'm excited to meet them!" Luffy said with her voice full of excitement.

"Maybe they'll like One piece too and we can pla-" Luffy continued, "Luffy. We're not here to play One Piece!, You promised to take a break remember?" Sabo said shaking his head. "Oh yeah.. well.. we could still become friends even if they don't like One Piece I guess!"

"Oh yeah, Luffy." Dad began, "My friend's kids have weird hair colours and they aren't dyed so don't judge them or say they are weird because people can be kind of sensitive about things like that."

"Hmm.. Okay? Why would I say someone's hair is weird though? It's just mean! I know I call Kiddo ketchup head sometimes but he knows I'm joking." Luffy said.

"..Yeah, Yeah. Just don't insult their hair. or anything else for that matter" Dad sighed. "Okay~!"

It wasn't long until the taxi driver pulled up infront of an house on the outskirts of town. It was a massive house! Luffy knew her Dad could afford something like this, but the three of them preferred living in a house that was just big enough for them.

They thanked the taxi driver and walked to the door and it wasn't long until it was answered by a tall man with black hair and yellow eyes that kind of looked like a hawks. "Dragon, It's been awhile." the man said stepping aside as to invite them in. "Yeah, it's been what? Like a few years Mihawk." Luffy's dad who was also known as Dragon replied to the guy now known as Mihawk.

Sabo stood there awkwardly while Luffy exclaimed "Hello! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and it's nice to meet you Hawky-guy!" Mihawk lips slightly turned up at the sides in amusement and said "You're the first person in years besides my kids to have the guts to call me anything besides my name."

The family of three stepped inside, Dragon closed the door behind them. "Zoro, Perona, The old friend and his kids who i told you about earlier are here." Mihawk called. Shortly after they heard him say that a girl with pink hair in pigtails that looked around 21 emerged from a room. "Hello. My name is Perona Dracule." the pink haired girl now known as Perona. Before Luffy had the chance to introduce herself to Perona a green haired boy came down the stairs of the house, He looked around 19. "Yo, I'm Roronoa Zoro."

"Y-Your hair.. It's..!" Luffy started. Zoro closed his eyes and awaited the insult, he shouldn't have expected anything.. "It's sO COOL!" she finished. Zoro opened his eyes and looked at her in shock and confusion. When was the last time someone called his hair cool? He's heard weird, grasshead and lame plenty of times. But... cool?

"I- U-uh um.. thanks?" Zoro barely managed to get out in all the confusion he was in. "Oh Yeah! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! It's nice to meet you Cool-hair guy and Perona!"

"You kids play nicely now." Dragon said as he and Mihawk walked into a different room. Perona dragged Sabo away saying something about how he wasn't cute and she was going to make him cute. So that left Luffy and Zoro just standing there awkwardly. "Um wanna do something?" Zoro suggested."Sure! What do you wanna do?" Luffy asked. "Is there anything you like..?" "Hmm. Anime? Do you like anime?" Luffy asked. "Uh yeah.." Zoro scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Really?! I like it too! Wanna watch some anime then?" Luffy said bouncing up and down.

"Sure." Zoro said. Zoro led Luffy into a room which she decided was probably the living room. After awhile of discussing which anime they should watch they finally decided on Tokyo Ghoul, they had both seen it before but decided to re watch it anyway.

Luffy didn't know why but for some reason Zoro reminded her of Swordy from One Piece. Like they both had green hair and seemed pretty confident, even though Zoro was kind of awkward at first. She decided that it was just because they just met. Hmm.. maybe Zoro and Swordy were long lost brothers! Or maybe they were the same person.. Then she might've just met her first mate and online best friend!

Luffy was contemplating on asking Zoro if he played One Piece, but then again Sabo said to not bring up One Piece during this vacation.. well vacation for her and Sabo but a business trip for her dad.

She sighed and decided to go against asking him. After all just because Swordy has green hair in the game doesn't mean he has it in real life.. Little did she know that Zoro was thinking something very similar..

Luffy is super similar to StrawHat! She even wears a straw hat too.. But that couldn't be possible, right? Strawhats a boy and Luffy's a girl.. Then again it's summer and lot's of people wear straw hats in summer..

He was thinking about asking her if she had a brother that looked like her but in the end decided not too.. after all StrawHats avatar might not look anything like what he actually looks like in real life..

* * *

So this is the edited version.^^ I didn't really change much besides changing the game chat and putting chapter 1 and 2 together. I hope you enjoyed the edited version as much as the first one even though I didn't change that much.

~Blaze


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro and Luffy had finished the first few episodes of Tokyo Ghoul when Perona entered the room with Sabo in trail. Luffy stifled a laugh at her brother's appearance. His hair was all straightened and in pigtails and there was an eyepatch over his scarred eye.

The eyepatch had a pink heart drawn on in marker with sparkles. "Luffy you're cute enough already but I fixed your brother to make him cute!" Perona said smiling happily with her accomplishment.

"I love the eyepatch!" Luffy giggled, "It's fabulous!" "I know right!" Perona squealed, "I think I like you!"

"Same!" Luffy said. Zoro and Sabo were slowly backing away afraid of what the to could do together, between Luffy's imagination and Perona's need for everything to be cute and the fact that she gets it done no matter what.. Oh the horror.

"Not so fast Saboo, Zoro~~" Perona sang and turned around with a demonic grin on her face, Luffy turned around seconds later with the same demonic grin. Zoro and Sabo cursed and ran for their lives.

Perona and Luffy turned to each other and nodded, Luffy ran after Zoro while Perona ran after Sabo. Luffy tackled Zoro and that was when Zoro knew there was no escape. He'll die cute and have nothing to say about it.

Luffy dragged him off to where Perona had captured Sabo. Just as they were going to make him 'cute' and Sabo 'cuter' than he already was he heard Dad and Dragon calling them for dinner. Luffy released him almost straight away and bounced up and started running to the room the sound came from.

Zoro got up and walked after her. That time he was just lucky.. next time there'll be no escape.. Oh no. He can see it now. RIP Dracule Roronoa Zoro. Died from too much cuteness. You will be missed.

No! He can't die yet he still needs to become the world's greatest swordsman in One Piece! He nodded to himself when he realised what he said and sweatdropped. Is my reason for living really One Piece? Then again he had met some of the best people ever in One Piece.

He didn't realise he was standing around thinking until Perona walked past him with Sabo and said "C'mon, what are you standing there for?"

Before they arrived at the kitchen Sabo spoke, "Sorry for my little sisters table manners in advance."

Zoro and Perona looked at him in confusion. She was at least 17, right? Her manners couldn't be that bad. Zoro just shrugged it off as caring about manners too much. When they got to the kitchen and the food was brought to the table Zoro's mouth fell open in shock.

"H-hey slow down," he barely managed to stutter out as he was still shocked at the pace that Luffy was eating at, "Your going to choke." She was eating so fast he couldn't follow her arms when she went to grab things, She'd eaten at least four times what a normal grown man could eat.

He understood why Sabo apologised now, It wasn't her manners that were the probably it was just.. she ate so fast and so much. Before Luffy was full she had eaten at least twelve times as much as a grown man. It was scary, was her stomach a bottomless pit or something?

A week later Zoro and Luffy were pretty close, they became friends easily. They had a lot in common. When Luffy had to go back home they exchanged phone numbers and decided to keep in touch.

After Luffy left, Zoro couldn't help but think how similar she was to Strawhat.. Maybe it was his imagination. He sighed and decided to go play One Piece. It had been a week, Strawhat was bound to have come on. Plus he forgot to tell everyone that he wouldn't be able to play at all this week.

He went upstairs and into his room. He shut the door and walked over to his desk which was located in the corner of the room. There was a computer on it. He switched it on and started up One Piece.

When he logged in he saw the chat get spammed with questions of where was he.

"Why did you disappear for a week with no warning dumb mosshead?" Sanji questioned angrily. "Did something happen?" Robin asked.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked, "Don't leave for a week without saying anything, we were worried!" Nami sighed and crossed her arms.

"You're okay, right?" Usopp said. "Finally! We were SUPER worried, First strawhat disappears with no warning then you." Franky said.

"I shall play a song to celebrate your return! Yohoho!" Brook said enthusiastically as he brought out his violin.

"I was gone for a week, I didn't disappear for years. I think you guys are overreacting a little." Zoro sweatdropped.

"We were worried that something happened to both you and strawhat since he hasn't returned yet either."

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Zoro said. "Huh?" Usopp questioned.

"You see, my dad's old friend and his children came over, I became friends with the younger one. She was 17 and reminded me of Strawhat, she had a strawhat, her eating habits were the same and her personality was pretty much the same." Zoro said.

"Then maybe it was SUPER him?" Franky suggested. "You might've met strawhat! That would also explain why he disappeared for a week!" Chopper said.

"So Strawhat might come on when he gets home? Yohoho that's great I'll play a song to celebrate this!" Brook exclaimed.

"That would make sense. Why he suddenly disappeared last week was because he was getting ready and he probably forgot knowing Strawhat." Sanji said.

"Then Strawhat will be on soon!" Nami smiled. Robin was silent before she chuckled and said, "You know he used 'she' not 'he'. Strawhat's a male not a female."

Everyone fell silent at this. "Exactly," Zoro said, "Luffy was just like him except she was a girl and he's a boy."

"This sucks," Nami sighs, "I thought he would be on him. "Wait, Did you say Luffy? As in Monkey D. Luffy?" Robin asked.

Zoro nodded, "Yeah that's her, why?" Robin looks slightly surprised at his answer. "Is everything alright Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked.

"Zoro..." Robin smiled, "You know you friend is the daughter of one of the two main creators of One Piece. Fufufufu."

"What?!" Usopp said in shock his mouth falling open. Everyone aside from Robin was surprised at this.

"Well," Brook said, "This is an interesting discovery. Yohoho!"

Luffy sighed, she had just got off the plane and was on the way home. When they arrived home Dragon called them downstairs just as she was about to play One Piece.

"I have something important to tell you two." Dragon said. "What is it?" Luffy asked tilting her head in confusion. "We're going to be moving to Japan."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed jumping out of her seat. "Where Zoro is?" she asked.

"We're going to be moving back to Tokyo, It's pretty near to where Zoro lives, he lives on the outskirts of it though." Dragon explained. Luffy gasped, "Tokyo? Where Kiddo and Traffy live?"

"Yes actually. I think we're going to be living near them" Dragon said. Luffy started celebrating, she couldn't wait to see Traffy and Kiddo again. Sabo chuckled at her antics.

When they were younger Luffy, Kidd and Law were best friends. Law and Kidd would argue a lot but for some reason Luffy could always stop these arguments. Nobody knew why they stopped arguing when she said to and why they looked scared when she told them to stop but no one questioned it.

The three of them hadn't seen each other in a couple of years because Luffy moved to Brazil with her Dad and brother because of business. But now that they were moving back to Japan she would see them again for the first time in a couple of years.

"Well let's go pack Lu." Sabo said. Luffy marched off into her room the topic of playing One Piece long forgotten as she began to pack for Japan.

When she had finished packing she decided to keep it a surprise from Traffy and Kiddo. They would be happy to see her again she was sure, and why not surprise them!

Luffy giggled at how surprised they would be. She couldn't wait to see them. She packed all her stuff and literally bounced down the stairs to the kitchen where her father was.

"Hey Dad, when are we leaving?" she asked him. "Hmm, Probably in a couple of days, so take your time packing." he said.

Luffy nodded and walked off to her room and decided to talk to Kiddo and Traffy. She completely forgot about One Piece.

Luffy fell back into her bed and grabbed her phone from her locker, She messaged Kidd and Law avoiding bringing up the fact she was moving back to Tokyo so it would be a surprise for them. After chatting with them for a couple of hours she realised how late it was and went to bed.

"..u? Luuu?" she heard someone call. She groaned and sleepily mumbled "what?" as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Were you up late last night?" The person that woke her up, who she now realised was Sabo, sighed. "I think so..." She mumbled her brain still not fully awake, "I was talking to Traffy and Kiddo."

"Oh did you tell them we're moving back to Tokyo?" Sabo asked, "Nah, " she replied, "I'm keeping it a surprise so I can surprise them!" she grinned.

Sabo chuckled, "I see."

~P.O.V of a person~

I went to visit Strawhat the other day but he wasn't there and that sucked. Just when Pops gives me a break and I go to visit him and he isn't there. I sighed adjusting my hat into to a more comfortable position on my head so the sun wouldn't get in my eyes.

I hope strawhat logs in soon because it's been ages since i've seen him and I want to spend some time with him and ask him if he possibly wants to skype because we've known eachother for so long..

Even though I just met him online I trust him. They've been online friends for a very long time, Ever since they met each other back in the East Blue on Dawn Island..

He's been wondering what Straw hat looks like in real life for awhile, Would he look like his avatar or would he look completely different?

I sighed, I can't wait until Straw hat got on.. hopefully soon because he's been curious about this for awhile...

Would Straw Hat be the age he told him he was or would he be older, or even younger? What type of accent would he have and what would he look like?

Luffy hopped off the plane and stretched. "Why did we go to Japan in the first place when we could've got all of our stuff went to Zoro's house, then went to our new house instead of going to Japan to meet Zoro, Perona and Hawky with our vacation stuff then went home and got our stuff and then go back to Japan?"

Dragon thinks about this for a few seconds, "I um- That would've been easier.. why didn't I think of that?" Sabo facepalmed at his father's stupidity, honestly sometimes Sabo felt like he was the only mature one in this family.

Luffy snorted at her Dad's response and then ran off towards the airports exit. Dragon and Sabo followed after her but at a slower pace.

When the three of them got out of the airport Dragon called a taxi and they got in. "Where would you like to go?" the taxi driver with short orange hair, a pink hat with goggles atop her head, a pink and red dress that went down to around the middle of her thighs, long black socks and black boots said as she smiled.

"Hello, we would like to-" Dragon began but was cut off by the taxi driver. "S-SABOOOOOOOOO?!" the taxi driver yelled.

Sabo looked very confused for a few seconds until his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. He fainted.

When his son fainted Dragon thought he died and almost had a heart attack, Luffy was trying but failing to hide her laughter at her Dad's reaction.

The taxi driver was silent for a few seconds until she started bursting out laughing. Dragon got ticked off by this and exclaimed "HE JUST DIED AND YOUR LAUGHING?!", then he realised Luffy was also laughing, "MONKEY D. LUFFY! THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER, YOUR BROTHER JUST-" he started off but then realised he was still breathing and said, "oh.."

Luffy started laughing harder when her Dad realised Sabo had just fainted.

"But wait, how do you and Sabo know each other Miss?" Dragon asked turning his head to the female taxi driver. "Yeahh, how do you and Sabo know each other?" Luffy asked when she heard what her Dad said, she didn't even think about it until now.

"Oh Sabo and I met playing One Piece-" the female taxi driver began before Luffy cut her off, "Sabo rage quited when he died though, he never made a new account."

"Oh he didn't tell you? The leader of the revolutionary's 'MDD' rescued him but his character suffered memory loss. He doesn't play a lot these days. We used to skype while playing after we got to know each other so that's how I know what he looks like."

Luffy started pouting, "Dad how come you never told me you rescued him?"

"Wait Dad?" the taxi driver questioned. "Yeah! Dad's account is MDD!" Luffy replied. "Luffy! You're not supposed to tell anyone that.." Dragon scolded.

"W-wait! I know you're one of the creators of one piece but I didn't know you had an account! And I didn't know you were Sabo's D-Dad!" the taxi driver stuttered, "and you're the leader of the revolutionaries?! I've been playing with one of the creators all this time and I never knew?!"

Dragon awkwardly laughed and said "Yeah.. haha. Don't tell anyone though. Shh!" The taxi driver laughed and said, "I won't. Oh yeah I forgot, How rude of me.. I'm Koala."

"Shishishi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you Sloth!" Luffy said and grinned at her. "IT'S KOALA!" "Ok Monkey." "KOALA!" "..Oh it's kangaroo?" "NO NO NO, IT'S KOALA!" "sorry dolphin!" "KOALA! IT'S KOALA! K-O-A-L-A! HOW DO YOU EVEN GET DOLPHIN AND KOALA CONFUSED?"

"I dunno. Sorry K-O-A-L-A." Koala gave up and sighed, "At least your spelling the right thing."

They heard someone laugh and then realised it was Sabo. He had woken up.

"Nice to meet you Koala" he said grinning. "Mhm!" She agreed, shortly after a tick mark appeared on her forehead, "HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR DAD WAS ONE OF THE CREATORS?!"

"I um- Umm- It never came up in conversation..?" Luffy and Dragon started laughing at the conversation between the two of them.

Koala sighed, "It never came up in conversation, huh? What kind of an excuse is that?" she said shaking her head. "I guess I'll accept it though because we'll probably be arguing about this all day so I'll just accept it."

"Anyway, I knew you were moving but why didn't you tell me you were moving to here?! If i wasn't a taxi driver as a part time job we wouldn't have met and there's a chance we never would have." Koala said.

"Well I didn't know you lived here, I'm happy you do though because we finally met!" Sabo said and smiled. A bit of red tinted Koala's cheeks as she said, "I am too."

Luffy coughed and said, "You guys can have your lovey dovey meeting some other time, I wanna see our new housee!"

Koala laughed and asked Dragon for the address which he told her and the drove toward the Monkey's new house.

When they arrived Luffy's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "SO COOOOL!" she exclaimed as she threw up the car door and started bouncing up and down outside with sparkles in her eyes.

Dragon chuckled as Sabo had a similar reaction minus the bouncing up and down and exclaiming so cool.

Luffy grabbed the keys out of Dragon's hands and bolted through the gate opening the door leaving Sabo to carry all of her luggage. Dragon followed Luffy inside carrying all of his luggage so luckily for Sabo he didn't have to carry Dragon's luggage along with Luffy's.

He was about to walk inside when he suddenly remembered Koala was there too. "Thanks for driving us here." "No Problem Sabby!" she said grinning at him, "Oh I almost forgot, FireFist lives here too."

Sabo looked a little surprised, "He does?" "Mhm! He works with me at my main job. He already knows you're actually alive so that'll save an awkward explanation. He's wanted to play with you but you haven't been on at all lately so I told him that I couldn't tell you that." "I see, But how do you know he's firefist?"

"Oh that's easy! He brags about being Strawhats older brother ALLL the time, I'd be surprised if anyone who knew him or has been around him when he talks about her didn't know."

Sabo's heartbeat sped up a little bit. _Firefist lives here.. What does he actually look like? How does he act? Would he want to meet me and Lu?_

"Oi oi, If you're worried about him not wanted to meet you don't think about it, He's pretty much a social butterfly. He's friends with like everyone." Koala chuckled.

"Wait, where's strawhat? I know you two are related in real life but I just saw your little sister Luffy.. Isn't he with you?" Koala asked. "Oh yeah.. Umm about that.." Sabo began awkwardly wondering how he was supposed to explain to Koala that Strawhat was actually a she not a he.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Luffy heard someone screech outside her house. Luffy contemplated on checking but shrugged and decided not to because like her new sofa was the comfiest sofa ever.

Luffy heard the Attack on Titan opening and took her phone out of her pocket and answered it saying 'hello'.

"Luffy-ya why do I hear someone screaming what? Is it something to do with you? I shouldn't hear you screaming what, you live pretty much halfway across the world from me. What did you do that caused me to hear you from halfway across the world?" the black haired male that wore a white fluffy hat with black spots, a yellow and black hoodie and some jeans that had black spots said.

"Trafffy! It wasn't me I swear!" Luffy exclaimed. "Then what did you say to a person to make them scream what so loud?"

"I didn't say anything! Traffy just cause you heard someone shout something doesn't mean it was me."

Law snorted, "Well half the time it is you. Well.. about three quarters of the time actually." "Traffy!" Luffy pouted.

Law chuckled when Luffy heard a voice she didn't recognise coming from the phone. "Law? Who are you talking too?" "I'm talking to a friend Bepo." "FRIEND?! YOU HAVE OTHER FRIENDS BESIDES ME, BEPO AND PENGUIN?!" another voice Luffy didn't know butted in.

Luffy tried but failed to stifle a laugh at the comment from whoever said that. Luffy heard Law sigh and say "Yes, yes I do Shachi."

"Heyy! I dunno who you are or anything but hi Traffy's friends! I'm Luffy!" Luffy said. After she said that there was a few seconds of silence before she heard laughing. "T-Traffy?! Luffy or whoever you're lucky you are only on the phone because if you were here he would kill you!" The person who Law called Shachi barely managed to get out with all the laughing he was doing.

"Nawh, Traffy wouldn't kill me. Shishishi~" Luffy said. "Yeah Yeah... As much as I want to I wouldn't.." Law mumbled angrily.

Another new voice whom Luffy guessed was Penguin said, "Moving on, When are we gonna meet these new friends of yours."

"Friend, and she isn't new. I've known her since we were kids." Law corrected. "Yeah so when are we gonna meet her?" Bepo asked. "You can't." Law said, "She lives in Brazil."

"Oh.. well that's sad." Shachi said. "Erm... Traffy.. About that..." Luffy started rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly but then she realised he couldn't see her, "I kind of well moved.. to Japan. Don't tell Kiddo though, Shh. It's a surprise. It was going to be a surprise for you too buut well I can't wait to see you guys again~!"

There was another few seconds of silence. "Kiddo? Laww! I thought you said you only had one friend you didn't tell us about." Shachi whined. "No, You know Eustass-ya." Law replied to the person Luffy was pretty sure Law called Shachi earlier.

"W-w-w-w-w-wHAT?!" Luffy heard the three of them exclaim. "YOU TWO ARE ENEMIES THOUGH! YOU'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING WITH HIM!"

"Eh? Traffy and Kiddo fighting? Well.. we're going to have to do something about that when I see you two." Luffy said the tone of her voice changing. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo heard a cracking noise and were confused but Law started to sweat nervously. "I- Um- No! We don't fight at all.. haha.. we're the best of friends! Yeah! JUst some friendly disputes.."

"But La- Mrmph" Shachi began but Law but his hand over his mouth and his fingers to his lips as a way to say 'shush'.

"Hmm.. Okay. But you tell Kiddo where we're going to meet and don't say anything about me moving back to Japan, 'Kayy?" Luffy said.

"Okay, I'll text you where we can meet up Luffy-ya." Law said. "Ok! See you later Traffyy!" Luffy said. "Bye." Law replied. Luffy ended the call.

Luffy sighed as she flopped back down onto the sofa. _I wonder what Law and Kidd look like- AH SHOOT I MEAN TRAFFY KIDDO look like now.. after all it has been a couple of years.._ she thought.

 _Meanwhile somewhere over the rainbow- i mean on a certain pirate crews ship in the game One Piece~_

"It's been at least 2 weeks and strawhat still hasn't come back on.." Zoro said indifferently, but anyone who knew him knew that he actually was really worried. "H-Hey guys don't worry! I'm sure Strawhat is just busy with her real life. I mean you can't play a computer all the time.." Usopp said enthusiastically trying to cheer everyone up.

"I'm sure Strawhat is alright, Usopp's probably right, Afterall you can't play a computer all the time. He might be spending time with his family or friends." Robin said, "Then again he could've been murdered while playing, fufufu~"

"Oi, stop it your super scaring them." Franky said as he combed his blue hair into a super hairstyle.

Usopp, Chopper and Brook started screaming and running around in fear, somehow in all this commotion Zoro's hair turned into noodles. Brook then thought he was medusa and destroyed the noodles.

A tick mark appeared on Sanji's forehead as his teeth turned into sharks and his eyes turned angry "THOSE WERE DINNER!"

"oi oi, if they were dinner then why did you drop them on my head bearded curly brow, eh?" Zoro said mockingly. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU DUMB MOSSHEAD!" Sanji yelled at him, many insults later they both ended up on the ground with bumps on their heads.

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" an angry Nami with shark teeth and eyes screeched at them, "SOMETHING COULD'VE HAPPENED TO STRAWHAT STOP MESSING AROUND!" she shook her head in disbelief. "I swear even though this is just a game I'm going to get grey hairs early because of you idiots.

"I'm sorry Nami-swannn!" Sanji said as he did his noodle dance thing, "It was that dumb moss heads fault" he added on and glared at Zoro.

Zoro was about to fight back but Usopp butted in and said "Maybe Strawhats account was hacked?" so he could stop another fight between Zoro and Sanji from happening.

"Yeah maybe.. Ah! I have to go, I might be back on later. Sorry guys." Chopper said and then logged out after all of the Strawhats had bid him farewell.

"Hmm.. That's possible, after all Strawhat is pretty high up on the leaderboard." Robin replied to the sniper as she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

The strawhats discussed the topic for quite awhile until one by one they all started logging off to do their daily duties.

Sanji was logging out when he saw an orb of light start forming "Nami-swan? Robin-chwan? Is it one o- Strawh-?!" He started but his avatar logged out and he returned to the home screen of his computer.

Luffy silently cheered as she saw the deck of the Thousand Sunny, she thought she heard someone call her but she saw none of her crewmates online so brushed it off as nothing. She wanted to tell them why she had been gone for so long but oh well.. They'll probably be on later and she can tell them then.

Luffy was about to go and take the mini-merry to destroy some marine bases and get food when she saw a figure jump onto the Sunny. "Firefist!" she exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"Hey strawhat!" the slightly tanned black haired male with a cowboy hat that had two faces on it, a grinning one and a frowning one, shorts that went down to his knees that had two belts, one that was thrown around his pants messily and another one that looked like it was actually doing its job so that his pants wouldn't fall down. He had a tattoo on his arm that said ASCE with the S crossed out said back with a grin of his own.

FireFist was Luffy's brother in the game. Their grandpa who for some reason played one piece, he was only related to Luffy by blood though in game and in real life Firefist didn't know that they were actually related in real life though, adopted Firefist and handed him off too some mountain bandits and threatened that if they didn't take care of Firefist he would put them in jail he did the same with Luffy but around 3 years later when Luffy's avatar turned 7. Firefists avatar was 10 at the time.

Sure their grandpa was a little *coughverycough* crazy but he was pretty cool overall. Luffy had no clue why an old man like him played one piece though, then again it was probably because his son, Luffy's dad, was one of the creators and he wanted to play his sons invention.

Luffy and Firefist raided some marine bases, ate some food and had a lot of fun for hours, Luffy told him all about his vacation and then how he moved, leaving out the names of people and where he moved of course.

* * *

 **So I've done most the editing I'm going to do for awhile, Probably anyway. Expect a new update to be up soon! Hope you enjoyed this even though I didn't change that much.**

~Blaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabo and Dragon were currently in the kitchen, breakfast was just ready. Sabo was about to go upstairs to get Luffy but before he even got out of his chair she came charging in the door and jumped on to her chair.

At the speed and how far her arms were reaching to grab the food you would've thought that she had some sort of stretching power. Sabo shook his head at his sister's behavior. From the amount and rate she was inhaling food you would've thought she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Luffy was about to grab another fried egg when her phone beeped, She would've usually ignored it and kept eating but it could've been a text from Law! She took her phone out and checked it.

Luffy read the text, "Gwrpadsa ish cwaming te vosat!" she exclaimed her mouth still full of food.

"Luffy, Slow down and talk when your mouth isn't full." Sabo said calmly completely unaware of what she had just said.

Luffy gulped down her food almost choking and then blurted out "Grandpa is coming to visit..!"

Dragon and Sabo took a few seconds to process this information and then paled. They ran around screaming like headless chickens failing to notice Luffy hiding her laughter. Unbeknownst to Sabo and Dragon it was just a text that Luffy was out of credit.

When Dragon and Sabo found out that it was fake they sighed in relief but were also mad at Luffy which resulted in them chasing her around for awhile.

The next day to Luffy's surprise their grandpa actually did come to visit. Apparently Dragon knew about this but forgot to tell Sabo and Luffy. He came to visit because he wanted to see their new house.

He also enrolled Sabo in a new university since he couldn't go to the one back in Brazil, which Sabo appreciated but along with Dragon, but Dragon was sort of mad that he didn't check with them first. Garp just laughed it off. "Oh yeah, You begin tomorrow!, Bwahahah." he said eating crackers.

"Okay. Wait tomorrow?!" Sabo questioned, "How am i supposed to pack in one day?!" "You haven't unpacked your stuff yet have you?" Garp said. "No.." "Then just use that stuff." Garp said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sabo sighed and said "Okay.." Sabo had thought he would get a break from work now that he just moved but he was wrong apparently.

Luffy was going to start a new school too, she would be starting on Monday of the following week.

Garp stayed a little longer and robbed them of all their crackers and then left because he had to get back to work, he worked in the navy and was a vice-admiral.

Sabo went up to his room to take the things out of his bag that he didn't need and put the things that he did need into the one bag.

Shortly after he left Luffy said "Hey! I'm gonna go out exploring and see what has changed since we were last here, okay?"

Dragon sighed and knew she wouldn't take no for an answer "Okay, Have fun." "Yahoo!" Luffy cheered.

She packed a bento and then ran out the door to explore her new, well old town but seeing if there was anything new since she had last been there which was a couple of years back.

Luffy was going to go explore the town but found herself walking towards a forest on the outskirts of it where she, Kidd and Law used to play.

Luffy arrived at the battered old tree house located on top of a big oak tree. There was a messily made ladder leading up to the trapdoor entrance. It looked like a weird cross between a pirate ship, submarine and well... she didn't actually know what Kidd was trying to do.

Luffy chuckled, sometimes Kidd was able to make amazing things but other times the things he made were just, well, there isn't even a word to describe them, they were indescribable. She smiled as she reminisced about the days when her Law and Kid used to play pirates for hours on end.

The Strawhats, Heart pirates and Kidd pirates. She snorted when she remembered how Law made fun of Kid for choosing the name the 'Kid Pirates' and they brawled, She managed to stop them though with _that_.

Then there was that time that a kid about a year or two older than her but around the same age as Kid and Law came across their hideout. Kidd got mad and tried to fight him while Law was calling him an idiot for trying to solve everything with violence.

Luffy couldn't remember that much about the kid now after all it had been years, she remembered him having three sticks strapped to his side, he was similar to Swordy, Luffy thought of Swordy with three sticks and swinging them around and then using them as chopsticks to eat noodles, okay maybe he wasn't that similar.

Luffy decided to go up into the tree house. She managed to climb up the ladder and hoisted herself into it. She was slightly surprised when she saw the changes that had been made. There were pictures of her Law and Kidd hanging up over a desk that looked new. The ship-submarine-thing looked cleaner than it ever did when they were kids.

There seemed to be something that looked like school books on it. Maybe Kidd or Law used this place to study?

A sofa that surprisingly looked clean enough was somehow moved in here and the stairs leading to the roof thing where you could look out over the forest and see the city was fixed up and looked more safe and secure.

The windows also seemed to have been made more straight and into a more circular shape although there still wasn't any glass.

The three futons her Kidd and Law used to sometimes sleep in when they couldn't be bothered to go home or just wanted to sleep in the tree house were folded neatly in the corner.

She smiled. She really missed the days when the three of them would have fun playing pirates and mess around.

"My my, Luffy-ya, I didn't expect you to be here." an amused voice called out. She snapped around and say a tall dark haired male that had a white hat with black spots on it, a yellow and black hoodie, blue jeans that have black spots on them and dark bags underneath golden colored eyes.

"Hah? Who're you?" Luffy asked raising an eyebrow at the mystery person. "Hey, you seriously don't recognise me? I haven't changed that much, have I?" The mystery person sweatdropped.

Luffy thought about it for a minute and decided that she'd never seen this person before so she was just going to take a guess, "Oh... It's, um... Kiddo?" The mystery person gasped dramatically as he said, "How could you mistake me for Bakastass-ya?"

"Then I have no idea who you are, never met you before." Luffy nodded. The mystery person sweat dropped again and said, "Hey Law, Trafalgar Law ring a bell?" He asked.

Luffy's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she exclaimed, "Oh! Traffy! It's nice to see you, Shishishishi!" and hugged the male known as Law causing him to fall over.

Law groaned, "I know it's been ages Luffy-ya but please, get off me. You weigh a ton." "Shishishi! Sorry!" Luffy laughed.

Law sighed and shook his head, "If you're trying to be sorry at least don't laugh." Luffy laughed again.

"Anyway, why's there books here?" Luffy asked tilting her head. "Oh, sometimes I study here. Other times I force Bakastass-ya to study here too because if I didn't remind him that idiot would fail all his classes." Law sighed.

"Oh yeah Traffy! My crew and I are almost at the Sabaody Archipelago in One Piece, how about you?" Luffy asked.

"We're almost there and the same with Bakastass-ya's crew to." Law replied getting off the floor and dusting his hoodie off.

"Ah! I just realized something." Luffy said. "What is it Luffy-ya?" "You wear the same clothes in real life as the ones you wear in game! Lame~" Luffy laughed. "Luffy-ya, so do you."

Luffy stopped laughing and thought about it for a minute before she realized Law was right and gasped. "I called myself lame..." she mumbled.

Law snorted at this. "Hey! It's not funny!" Luffy protested crossing her arms and glaring at Law.

"I'm here for whatever the flip you called me here for Trafalgar." a new voice came in as a tall muscular male with spiky red hair, a fluffy coat, black and yellow lizard pattern pants, a blue sash around his waist which had a belt around that and goggles came through the trapdoor and stood up causing the floorboards to creak.

"So-" The redhead began but he stopped when he saw Luffy. "Uh, Who's that?" He questioned. "Yeah! Who's the ketchup head?" Luffy questioned.

Law shook his head in dismay. "Well Bakastass-ya, Who do you know that has a straw hat wears a straw hat all year round no matter the weather?"

"Oi! Don't call me that!" the redhead said in annoyance. "Bakastass-ya?" Luffy muttered as she thought about something. "Kiddooooo!" Luffy exclaimed as she hugged him causing the male who was known as Kiddo, or well Eustass Kid to fall over and land on the ground. Let's just say his landing wasn't the most comfortable one.

"Hey, Don't call me tha- Straw hat?" Kid raised an eyebrow, wait he has no eyebrows so uh- he um looked at Luffy in confusion. "Yup that's me!" Luffy said as she did a peace sign. Kid just seemed to freeze as his non existent eyebrow was still raised somehow.

After minutes of an awkward silence Kid spoke, "Oh hello." Law literally fell over, "That's all you have to say? Really? No surprise? No shock?"

"Nah I already knew she was here, I saw her, Sabo and Dragon getting into a taxi." Kid said as he got up.

"Then why were you silent for a couple of minutes?" Law asked. "For the lolz, duh." Kid replied.

Luffy, surprisingly, remained silent throughout this whole ordeal before she hung her head down in depression, "So much for the surprise." she mumbled.

Kid laughed loudly at this while Law chuckled. Luffy suddenly snapped to attention as she remembered something, "LA- I mean uh TRAFFY!" "Yes- wait what were you about to call me?" Law asked blinking in disbelief and looking at Luffy with a shocked look on his face.

"Traffy." "You were going to say Law weren't you..." "Uh- No I wasn't. Totally wasn't." Luffy laughed nervously averting her gaze.

"Anyway, you made new friends?" Luffy asked, "I'm so proud of you!" she hugged him and patted him on the head like an owner would do a dog.

Kid snorted while Law twitched and a look of annoyance appeared on his face. "What's so surprising about that?" Law asked the annoyance evident in his tone.

"Because you look scary and plus your sense of fashion is ew." Luffy said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Law twitched again, "Coming from the person who wears a long-sleeved red cardigan, blue shorts, a yellow sash, sandals and a straw hat all year around."

Luffy put a hand to her chest and gasped dramatically, "Excuse me? My sense of fashion is fabulous!" To prove her point she spun around and struck a pose.

"I think we all can agree that my sense of fashion is the best." Kid said sitting down in a chair. Luffy and Law turned to him slowly and looked at him like he said the answer to 1+0 was 3074.

Luffy and Law then turned back and started arguing about who had the better fashion sense all the while ignoring the amused but annoyed Kid.

* * *

 **I know I said I would update pretty soon in the last chapter but it's been like... a week ;~; Sorry bahahaha. I've been busy and then I got sick. But hey at least I'm not too sick so I'm still able to write! Like nothing except Luffy, Law and Kid meeting up again happened in this chapter though. Sorry bout that aha. But something important is going to happen in one of the upcoming chapters though so I wanted to write a small thing like this *shrugs* All I'm saying is that the thing coming up is going to be interesting. Hopefully you guys think it will be anyway! XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Blaze**


	4. Chapter 4

After hanging out with Kid and Law Luffy went home. "I'm home!" Luffy said but there was no reply. She furrowed her eyebrows and went into the kitchen. It was empty. The living room. It was also empty.

Her dad's bedroom. Empty. Sabo's room. Also empty. Luffy went into her own room. It was also void of any people.

Luffy went back out into the landing, "Hello?" She called out. There was no reply this time either. Luffy's phone beeped.

She took it out of her pocket and opened the message from the unknown number. It read ' _Faith is interesting, is it not? You can't escape it no matter what. Whatever you do, it's all in vein. Faith has it all planned everyday. Even if you try there's no way to avoid it. Soon she'll swoop in and guide you too. All the way, until your doom._ '

"That's a nice poem rhyme thing whatever but it's creepy..." Luffy muttered as she shivered. The window beside Luffy flew open and blew her long dark hair in front of her face preventing her from seeing.

"Wha-?" Luffy yelped as she quickly brushed her bangs out of her eyes and when she was finally able to see a sudden flash of light blinded her.

She fell over and got back up. Luffy blinked once, twice and thrice. Her eyebrow raised as she looked around.

She was no longer in the second floor of her house but was standing on the deck of a ship in the middle of the ocean.

The ship seemed strangely familiar to Luffy. _I guess I'll explore..._ Luffy thought. The more she looked around the more she felt like she'd been here many times before. _The tangerine trees, the grass, the swing, the figurehead... nah there's no way..._ Luffy thought.

There's no way she could've been on the Thousand Sunny. After all a couple of minutes ago she was in reality and as much as she hated to admit it the Thousand Sunny was only a ship inside of a game.

"Luffy?" an unfamiliar voice called out. She turned around and saw a reindeer with a blue nose, a pink top hat with a white cross and some dark pink pants. The voice was unfamiliar but the reindeer looked exactly like Blue...

"Are you okay? You seem like you're in a different universe or something." The reindeer who Luffy thought looked like Blue said.

"Yeah I agree with Chopper. You seem... off somehow today." a green haired male who had the same voice as Zoro and looked exactly like Swordy and Zoro... _Wait they looked the same anyway, right? That's not the issue here though, Just what happened?_ Luffy thought.

 _I'll just pretend like I know exactly what's going on until I actually figure out what's actually going on._ Luffy decided.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just a bit hungry." Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!" Sword or Zoro or whoever the green haired dude was sighed and said "Of course you are."

 _Maybe I hit my head and now I'm dreaming of my crew but with different names or something along those lines?..._ Luffy thought.

"Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaan lunch is ready. The rest of you idiots! Lunch is ready!" a voice called from a room that the kitchen in game.

"That seems like Cooking but was it him? Sure, it's what he says usually but I'm not sure what he actually sounds like." Luffy muttered.

"Did you say something Luffy?" a tanned guy with black hair, a long nose, brown overalls, a white sash and goggles asked. He looked like Sniper-King.

"No nothing! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

Luffy entered the place where the voice calling them to dinner was coming from and she saw a tall skeleton with an afro wearing a suit and a top hat. He was carrying a cane. He looked the exact same as Brook's in game avatar.

 _I'm confused... These people look the exact same as my crew and the ones I've met act the exact same as them. Just what's going on...?_ Luffy thought frowning.

"You okay Luffy? You're just standing there. Yohoho." the skeleton asked the said person. Luffy snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yup I'm fine!" Luffy grinned a large fake smile to fool the skeleton and the others who were looking at her.

 _Damnit... I think they're getting suspicious._ Luffy bit her lip. "Okay Luffy! I can see you're okay with my own two eyes. But skeletons don't have eyes... Skull joke! Yohoho!" The skeleton exclaimed and laughed before he walked over to the table and sat down.

Luffy followed in suit and sat down at the dinner table with an orange haired woman on her right and the skeleton with the afro on her left.

"Soooo..." Luffy trailed off, "What are we having for lunch?" "Weren't you listening when I told you several times earlier crap captain?" a blond haired guy with blond hair covering one of his eyes, strange eyebrows which were curly asked her.

"Uh... no?" Luffy replied to the curly eyebrow-ed guy. He sighed, "We're having sandwiches." "Oo, Sounds nice Sanji." the orange haired woman smiled.

"Thank you Nami-swan!" the blonde one Luffy now knows was called Sanji exclaimed twirling around and putting the sandwiches on the table.

Luffy picked up a sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth. "Teser rawr neace!" (These are nice) she exclaimed with her mouth full. "Oi those were for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" an irritated Sanji said.

"It's okay Sanji." a smooth voice intervened, it came from a girl with long dark hair and blue eyes. She looked exactly like archeologist, "There's plenty more left."

After lunch the orange haired woman who Luffy learned her name was Nami announced they were getting close to an island. "Yahoo!" Luffy exclaimed her voice full of excitement as the Nami told this to the crew.

 _Wasn't I supposed to be worried about something earlier? Oh yeah I thought something was off, what could possibly be off. This is normal everyday life!_ Luffy thought.

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

The steady beat of the heart monitor echoed through the silent hospital room. Two people were inside it. A tall pale male with curly blond hair and then there was an unconscious raven haired girl lying in the hospital bed with lots of wires hooked up to her.

A panting redhead with no eyebrows and a dark haired man with bags underneath golden eyes literally ran into the room.

"Is she-?!" the dark haired one, Law exclaimed his eyes wide. He glanced over to the bed and seemed to calm down slightly when he saw the girl alive in the bed.

This calmed down the redhead, Kidd too. "I'm so sorry..." Law began, "If only I'd been more persistent with walking her home. It's my fault."

"If you're at fault then so am I, I was there and could've walked her home too." Kidd sighed as he put a hand on Law's shoulder.

"It's okay... Neither of you are at fault. After all you couldn't have known that, _that_ would've happened." The male with curly blonde hair murmured softly.

"What did the doctor say Sabo-ya?" Law asked. "He said that she'll survive but she's in a coma. He doesn't know when or if she'll ever wake up."

Everyone in the room went silent at this.

* * *

 **Aah! I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time and this chapter is real short too. I have writer's block but it's not really writer's block. I mean like, it's like I know exactly what I want to write but just putting it into words :L Anywho just incase you were confused about Luffy's gender in the scene with the strawhats, she's physically a male like in the game but she's still actually a girl. Sorry if it was confusing!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!** **づ・ヮ・** **)** **づ**

 **~Blaze**


	5. Chapter 5

ok so i re-read this and realised the re-write was probably worse whoops. also, it's randomly switched from first pov to third pov and confusing. i'll edit it, (eventually since i suck) and then republish the chapters again. sorry for the inconvenience lol


End file.
